Z Bogiem
by Wredna
Summary: Pożegnanie Halta w 4 części, napisane po mojemu, trochę niekanonicznie. O więzi jaka łączy mistrza i jego ucznia. I zgadzam się z Idril, hańba nam, za ten brak ficków! Acz jest na moim kompie pomysł na coś dłuższego, i nawet pare rozdziałów jest, także niedługo wrzucę. I jeszcze jedno, dostanę komentarz? Ładnie proszę?


-Halt, muszę nalegać...

_Tak, musisz, oboje o tym wiemy, ale to przecież tylko drobiazg. Nic nie warty drobiazg, prawda?_

Więc czemu tak się wzbraniasz przed oddaniem go? Może dlatego, że ten nic nie warty drobiazg symbolizuje wszystko dobre, co Cię spotkało w życiu? A może dlatego, że przypomina Ci o przyjaciołach, pierwszych, którzy naprawdę Cię akceptowali i chcieli? Ale wiesz, że to konieczne i nie protestujesz. Przecież idziesz po Willa, a twoje szczęście jest niewielką ceną za jego życie, czyż nie? I zupełnie nie wiesz dlaczego twoja dłoń drży, kiedy sięgasz do łańcuszka na szyi. Oczy stają się dziwnie wilgotne, kiedy patrzysz na srebrny wisiorek w dłoni Crowleya i odwracasz wzrok. Nie dostrzegasz, że jego dłoń również drży.

_To przecież nic ważnego. Przecież szczęście i tak nie jest dla mnie, nigdy nie było._

-Dlaczego? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

_Dla niego. Nie gniewaj się Crowley, zrobiłem to dla niego, tylko i wyłącznie. I, gdybym mógł wybierać, zrobiłbym jeszcze raz, bez chwili wahania._

- Z Bogiem.

_Z Bogiem, przyjacielu. Nie miej do mnie żalu, dobrze? Wrócę za rok, oboje wrócimy._

Wilgoć nadal uparcie gromadzi się w Twoich oczach, przez co otoczenie sprowadza się czarnych i burych plam na szarym tle. Bardziej wyczuwasz niż zauważasz spojrzenie Giliana. Spoglądasz na niego, ale młody zwiadowca prędko odwraca głowę. Nie dość prędko jednak, byś nie zdołał dojrzeć bólu na jego twarzy i łez w brązowych oczach. Chłopak milczy, ale Ty nauczyłeś się słuchać jego milczenia, równie sprawnie jak jego słów, i wiesz, o co cię poprosi.

_Nie możesz jechać ze mną, twoje szczęście jest warte więcej niż moje._

- Jadę z tobą, Halt.

_Nie. Nie proś mnie o to. Nie pozwolę ci, synu. Nie pozwolę ci ot tak wszystkiego porzucić, to boli. Boli zbyt mocno, żebym mógł ci na to pozwolić. Nie możesz ze mną jechać, nie proś mnie o to, bo wiem, jak bardzo zrani cię odmowa. _

- Na wygnanie?

Nienawidzisz się za to że twój głos zadrżał, gdy to mówiłeś. Nienawidzisz się za niepewność, jaka w nim zabrzmiała. A najbardziej nienawidzisz się za to, że przez chwilę miałeś nadzieję, że Gilian jednak będzie nalegał, uprze się, by jechać z tobą.

_Nie jadę na wygnanie, synu. Jadę po Willa, przecież wiesz. _

- Nie. Jedziesz go szukać, prawda? Jadę z tobą. Jestem mu to winien.

_Nie synu, nie jesteś. Nie ty. Tylko ja. Posłałem go z tobą, bo myślałem, że tak będzie lepiej. I pomyliłem się, synu. Chciałbym mieć cię przy sobie i pilnować, ale twoje miejsce już nie jest przy mnie. To ja spóźniłem się po bitwie, to ja go zawiodłem. Ja pozwoliłem żeby go zabrali. I ja muszę sprowadzić go z powrotem. To nie twoja rola, synu._

- Gilianie, nie możesz. Jesteś potrzebny tutaj, Crowley potrzebuje swoich najlepszych ludzi, by schwytać Foldara. Nie możesz jechać ze mną.

- Ty jesteś z nas najlepszy.

_Nie jestem już zwiadowcą, synu. Teraz to ty jesteś najlepszy z Korpusu._

- Być może. Więc nie mogę pozwolić żebyś jechał ze mną. Jeśli i ty odejdziesz Crowleyowi nie zostanie wystarczająco wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby podołać temu zadaniu.

_To zbyt ryzykowne, synu. I zbyt trudne. Jeśli teraz pojedziesz ze mną, przyjdzie dzień w którym będziesz tego żałował, bardziej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić, a ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie proś mnie już o to, synu. Nie chcę ci sprawiać więcej bólu._

- Nie interesuje mnie to.

Słowa mówią, że chłopiec, którego wciąż dostrzegasz w jego oczach, chce iść z tobą, ale tak naprawdę Słowa są nic nie warte. W rzeczywistości w człowieku najbardziej prawdomówne jest Milczenie. A ty nauczyłeś się czytać w jego Milczeniu lepiej jeszcze niż w Słowach, bowiem Słowa mogą kłamać, ale Milczenie zawsze jest szczere. I w jego Milczeniu czytasz niepewność, żal i smutek. Więcej smutku, niż chciałbyś u niego kiedykolwiek wyczytać.

_Zrozum, synu, tak naprawdę wcale tak nie myślisz. Czytam to w twoim Milczeniu. W tej chwili może sądzisz, że cię to nie obchodzi, ale nawet jeśli, mnie bardzo interesuje. Nie chcę, żebyś musiał przechodzić to, co ja. Nie chcę cię ranić. I jeszcze bardziej nie chcę, żebyś sam się ranił._

-Ale mnie interesuje. Nie jest łatwo odrzucić lojalność. Nie chciałem tego, ale nie widziałem już innego rozwiązania. I to wcale nie jest łatwe, Gilianie. Nie pozwolę, żebyś skrzywdził się ten sposób.

_Siebie i mnie, synu. Nie wiem, czy mógłbym patrzeć na twój ból. _

-Ale... Halt...

Słyszysz rozpacz w głosie zwiadowcy i czujesz, że jest bliski łez. Chciałbyś go jakoś pocieszyć, zapewnić że jakoś się ułoży, ale nie potrafisz. Nigdy nie potrafiłeś.

- Halt, to ja jestem za to odpowiedzialny. Ja zostawiłem Willa w Celtii! Gdybym z nim został wszystko byłoby inaczej... To przeze mnie pojmali go Skandianie...

_Nie, synu, jeśli ktoś jest winny to tylko ja. Ja wziąłem go na ucznia i ja wyszkoliłem go tak, że postąpił, jak postąpił. Nie ma w tym twojej winy, synu. Postąpiłeś słusznie, to ja zawiodłem._

_Nie obwiniaj się, synu, nie za moje błędy._

- Postąpiłeś słusznie, Gilianie, to ja zawiodłem. Mogłem go ocalić ale się spóźniłem. Zrozum, mogę odejść tylko dlatego, że jesteś tutaj ty, żeby zastąpić mnie kiedy pójdę po Willa. Rozumiesz?

_Rozumiesz, synu? Rozumiesz dlaczego nie mogę zabrać cię ze sobą? Wiem, że rozumiesz. Czytam to w twoim Milczeniu, tak jak to że się nie zgadzasz. Ale mimo to posłuchasz, jak zawsze. Cieszę się ze tak mi ufasz. Dzięki temu wiem, ze tu zostaniesz. To dobrze, tu będziesz bezpieczniejszy. _

- Żegnaj, Gilianie. Wrócę nim się obejrzysz. Obaj wrócimy. Z Bogiem.

_Żegnaj, mój synu. Oby ci się dobrze wiodło._

- Żegnaj Halt. Znajdź go, dobrze? Z Bogiem.

_Znajdę go, synu, przecież obiecałem. _

Przez chwilę jeszcze patrzysz za oddalającym się jeźdźcem, po czym sam zawracasz Abelarda i ruszasz galopem.

I tylko spośród kropel deszczu, które osiadły na twojej twarzy, niektóre są dziwnie słone.


End file.
